Deceive Cherry Blossom
by Mystical Aqua
Summary: Sakura is currently in her junior year and is somewhat enjoying normal life since her powers had been taken away a year prior. Many strange things are occuring though, and why is Syaoran acting so weird? And is there a new man in Sakura's life? RxR plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi Ho! I really hope you enjoy my fanfic. Please Read And Review, I don't even care if it's a bad review about how much I stink at writing, just wanna review! Thankies for listening to my endless jabber!

Disclaimer: Teheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehe, why do we need a disclaimer anyways, oh whelpers here it goes! I don't own any of the characters blather blather blather except the ones I make up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

By: Mystical Aqua

Sakura sat in class twirling her auburn hair, utterly bored. She sighed, not looking forward to another droning speech about how we can use plants to our advantage from Professor Katawanika. Professor Katawanika was an atypical sort of man. He was quite stout and plump. He had large glasses that were much too large for his face, and appeared like he had not seen a shower in decades. Sakura sighed and instinctively cocked her head to the window on her right. It was a lovely spring day, birds were fluttering this way and that, and there was not a single cloud in the clear-blue sky. Oh, how she yearned to be out there!

Sakura's mind wandered into the past. She could remember as clear as day about what happened. Some how she missed being able to catch cards and train them, or at least _see_ them! Those powers and Kero were taken from her approximately a year ago. All of the sudden her cards disappeared and none had ever come back. True, she liked a normal life, even though Tomoyo still filmed her every step that she took, now, instead of _kawaii_, Tomoyo used the word _bijin, _which means beautiful person Which was quite true; Sakura had strikingly gorgeous jade eyes, and golden hair that hung in loose curls down to her waist.

"Alright everyone, don't forget your assignment due Monday," Professor Katawanika called around an hour later once the bell rang. Sakura hastily got up out of her desk, looking forward to the weekend.

It was easy to spot Tomoyo, since nobody else had lavender hair and eyes. Sakura instantaneously skipped her way over to her. "Tomoyo, do you wanna walk home with me?" Sakura asked jovially.

"No," Tomoyo stated simply. Sakura was somewhat taken aback, but nodded. _She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, _Sakura thought to herself. Then, after along pause, Tomoyo said, "I have some schoolwork to catch up on, you should ask Syaoran." Sakura nodded, and trudged off. When she looked back, she saw Tomoyo looking at her, full of resentment, but then it vanished, and she beamed and waved goodbye to Sakura. Waving back, Sakura thought she was just imagining things. So, off she skipped down the long stone corridors of the school to find Syaoran. After a couple minutes of scouring the school, she gave up and made her way outside. To her surprise, when she opened the colossal doors, she found Syaoran.

"Hey little wolf," Sakura cooed, popping right next to his shoulder.

Syaoran quickly turned around to see the proprietor of the voice, when he saw Sakura, his face relaxed. "Holy shit Sakura, you scared me!" She giggled a little, peering up into his chestnut eyes. He was at least two heads taller than Sakura, and had tousled russet hair.

"Come walk home with me, please?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with her famous baby face. Syaoran looked away contemptuously.

"Don't give me that face, and no, I have soccer try-outs today," he snapped. Sakura solemnly nodded, and traipsed down the steps leading away from her school. She looked down at the sidewalk lying beneath her feet. _Life is so boring nowadays with out any clow cards; I miss Kero…_Sakura thought. All of a sudden a deafening screech rang throughout the neighborhood she was currently in; curiously she looked around to see if anyone else heard it. She saw few people walking, but those who were, kept doing whatever they were doing, unblinkingly. Sakura looked up to see if the noise came from the blindingly bright spring sky. Unconsciously, she thought she spotted some flash across, but it was probably just her imagination, and shook it off.

Soon, Sakura approached her two-story house, complete with a front yard and backyard full of grass. The sun was just barely beginning to set as she entered her household.

"There you are _kaijou, _we've been waiting for you," her brother teased her as soon as she walked in. Sakura made a sarcastic smile and kept on walking, then abruptly halted.

"Whaddaya mean 'we,' Dad's on a business trip…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yuki's over, remember? I told you this morning, or did your little brain forget, which, I must add, is highly plausible," her brother sneered.

Yuki's buttery voice cut in the conversation, "Now Touya, respect your little sister." Sakura looked over at Yukito to give him a grateful smile, but when she glimpsed at him, he was already staring at her, his expression occupied with the same resentment Tomoyo had given her. It quickly faded, and a warm smile replaced it. _I've been seeing a lot of weird things today, what if I really am going crazy like Touya says? _Yuki's voice interrupted her troubled thoughts, "Hey, Sakura, why don't you make us some of your delicious cookies? I've been craving them all day!" She flushed right up to her hairline, and then nodded.

"_Kaijou's_ cookies, good? Ya right!" Touya taunted her. Sakura turned to glare at him, but he ignored her. "They're always burnt!"

"But last time, Touya, even you said they were good," Yukito pointed out, saving Sakura once again.

"Y-ya, well," Touya stuttered, "ah to hell with it! Fine, go make your damn cookies, see if I care…"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, but before he could retort anything back, she skipped merrily into the kitchen.

While in the midst of making the dough, the doorbell echoed its way around the house. Sakura dropped the cookie dough from her hands, and promptly went to the door. What she found at the doormat was utterly surprising. There was a single white rose, and a little note that said, "To Sakura."

* * *

A/N(again): Hi ho…again! So, now that you have read my stinky short chapter (I swear the next one will be waaaaaaay longer) please review! again, I don't care if you say it sucks (although I would prefer good reviews) please review, and Thankies Very Much for reading!

Mystical Aqua


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hi ho everyone! As promised, this chappie is gonna be longer, I promise! I think I'm gonna start on the next chappie tomorrow, oh yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger, I know it was a really bad cliff hanger, but hey, I tried, okies, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (although that would be cool if I did) I just own the one's I make up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thoughts were racing through Syaoran's head as he scurried out of Sakura's neighborhood. Why had he done it? Was it his conscience getting to him about being mean to Sakura, or was it that he really liked her? Syaoran started clutching his hair in frustration. _Of course I don't like that idiot, I mean, she's Sakura, supposedly my worst enemy, well when she had the clow cards. I still don't see how she could have all the sudden lost them. _

Flashback:

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Sakura cried out through tears when she spotted him at the park. She dashed past the swing set into Syaoran's arms and began to sob.

"W-what?" Syaoran replied numbly, not aware of how to react.

"I-it's a-a-a-awful," Sakura choked through sobs, still grasping Syaoran, her head buried in his chest.

"What's awful?" he replied soothingly. He started hugging Sakura back, and to his dismay, enjoying the feeling of Sakura close to him.

"W-well, I came home from cheerleading, I w-went up to f-find Kero-o-o," Sakura unsteadily began, "a-and I-I couldn't f-f-f-find him!" Sakura started bawling again against his torso.

"Ok…then what happened, sh, it's ok, everything's gonna be alright," Syaoran whispered softly.

Sakura nodded and began again, "I th-thought h-he was just s-s-s-sleeping, b-b-but when I looked for h-h-him, I couldn't find h-h-him, or the Clow C-C-Cards!" Sakura wailed.

Syaoran quickly drew back, "Wait, you can't find the clow cards?" he asked unsteadily. Sakura was staring at the ground and meekly nodded. Syaoran lifted up Sakura's chin with his forefinger so their eyes met. "Are you _sure_ you looked everywhere?" Again, Sakura nodded dismally. "Then, I'm not sure there's much we can do about it, I just don't get how someone could be so irresponsible!" Immediately Syaoran knew he had spoken amiss. "S-Sakura, I'm sorry, it's not really your fault, I guess…" Syaoran stumbled over his words. Syaoran's heart broke when Sakura smiled up at him. A true smile full of tenderness and warmth.

"Thank you Syaoran, I knew you would understand!" Sakura, once again hugged him as he awkwardly patted her back. Then a realization struck him.

"Why didn't you go to Tomoyo instead of me?" Syaoran asked reproachfully. Sakura languidly drew back from the embrace.

"I somehow feel I can trust you more, like you understand me, Tomoyo is great to talk to and all, but on less important matters," Sakura blushed and sighed, "it's like you know me better than she."

Syaoran nodded and looked away. _Why am I blushing? _He thought, furious with himself.

"Syaoran, will you walk home with me?" Sakura asked feebly, staring intently at the sand beneath her feet.

"Of course," Syaoran smiled and slyly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He walked her home with little or no conversation, but oddly, it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, it was very relaxed.

Once they reached Sakura's house, she turned to him and said, "thank you Syaoran, that really meant a lot to me," Sakura said.

"It's really nothing," Syaoran muttered.

"See you tomorrow," Sakura said before walking up to her door.

He nodded, "yeah, see ya," he mumbled before walking into the sunset.

Sakura stood out there for a long time; tears slowly started flooding her eyes. But, these were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.

End of Flashback 

Syaoran was running still, almost at his apartment. _Why am I thinking about that now? Is it really because I feel guilty? I don't know anymore…_Syaoran thought grumpily to himself. All of the sudden, the sky had turned dark, "Shit!" Syaoran thought out loud, "I'm not gonna be able to do homework, there's no way I'm gonna be able to pull another all-nighter!" Many people turned to gawk at Syaoran. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" Syaoran spat.

Roughly five minutes later, he arrived at his cozy petite apartment. When he made his way inside, he plopped right down onto his bed. His mind went back to earlier that day. After soccer try-outs (which was actually pretty easy) he went for a walk. Then, he saw it. That rose was right beneath his feet, as if someone had dropped it. It had petals of the purest white and the texture of the finest velvet. He tenderly picked it up and had asked if it belonged to anyone. When he was sure it hadn't, his footsteps mysteriously led him to Sakura's house. Before he knew it, he had scribbled a little note that said: To Sakura, rung the golden doorbell, and ran.

Syaoran sighed, _well, I might as well go to sleep, there's no sense in doing homework now, oh well…_and with that, he clicked off his miniature lamp on his bedside table and swiftly fell asleep.

"Sakura, Sakura!" a masculine voice called up to her bedroom around 7:00. _"Kaijou_, get down here now! You're already late! School starts in a half an hour!" Sakura bolted up from her bed.

"_What!"_ she exclaimed in dismay.

"You heard me, now get down here, quick, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'll be right down!" Sakura scurried around her room, trying to brush her hair and slide into her uniform at the same time. Finally, when all of that was accomplished, she hastily layered on a bit of mascara. Down her cherry wood staircase she went, and halted when she came face-to-face with her brother, Touya.

"About time, I thought you would never come out of there!" her brother snapped. "Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen, you have about fifteen minutes to get to school and I'm leaving, so hurry up!" And with that, he went out the door.

Sakura fled into the kitchen, stuffing her face with eggs, rice, and bacon. _Usually Kero would have "helped" me eat this…_Sakura thought sullenly while shoving food into her mouth. _Well, I'd better get going! _She was just about to dash out the door until something caught her eye. _That's the rose I got last night…maybe u should take it with me, for good luck. Wow, I really am stupid…hm, it looks so perfect, I wonder who gave it to me? I should bring it to school though…just to ask who gave it to me, Tomoyo's gonna be ecstatic when she hears about this! _

Sakura made her way to the door and took a cautious glance at her watch. _Crap! Five minutes till the first bell rings, I better hurry! _And with that, Sakura hastily snatched up her rose and darted out the door.

She was still running when school was in sight. _Two more minutes, I can make it, I can make it! _By the time she was skimming through the hallways, the first bell had rung. _Almost there! Please don't let me be late! _She swung open her classroom door, and everyone had stopped talking.

"Um, hi…ho…" Sakura muttered, brushing and auburn lock from her eye with one hand, and gripping her rose in the other. She slowly made her way over to an empty desk next to Tomoyo and in front of Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura, where did you get the rose?" someone shouted out, breaking the silence.

"Ya, where _did _you get it Sakura, it's really pretty," someone else stated.

"Gorgeous!" another agreed.

"Do you have a secret crush?"

"I bet she just found it on the street."

"I bet you're right."

"Wait! You guys! I don't know where or _who_ I got it from, I just found it at my doorstep with a little note that stated it was for me," Sakura interrupted, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Ooooooo, someone's got a crush on Sakura!"

"I wonder who it is?"

Meanwhile, Syaoran kept his head down so no one could see his face. _I so do NOT have a crush on her…girls can be so oblivious sometimes, and annoying, always butting into everyone's business. _Finally, Professor Katawanika broke the gossip.

"As much as I love hearing about my student's personal lives, we must really begin today's lesson!" Professor Katawanika said sarcastically.

About midway through the lesson, a miniscule slip of paper was shoved into Sakura's hand.

_Sakura-_

_Hey girl! That is so awesome that you got the rose. Do you really not know who its from! That would be so cool if you had a secret admirer! I'm dying to know the details! You HAVE to tell me everything. I wonder who it's from…_

_-Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo-_

_Hey, well I was baking cookies, and all of the sudden the doorbell rang, I thought it would be you or someone that I know, but instead I found a white rose, and the weirdest thing was no one was there to give it to me, it was just right there on the doormat!_

_-Sakura_

Syaoran gave and exasperated sigh when he saw Tomoyo and Sakura passing notes. _I hope they get caught and get a detention, it would serve them right, except Professor Katawanika practically loves them so the worst he would do would be to tell them to stop. _

_Sakura- _

_You know that school Halloween dance? You should sooo go! I'm going! I could help you make a costume. You will look sooo bijin! I'm so excited. I think I'm going as a princess, you should go as like…queen or something…._

_Tomoyo-_

_That sounds like so much fun! Sure, come over to my house after school and we can get started!_

_-Sakura

* * *

_

A/n: Hi ho everyone! I'm just starting the third chapter! Things are gonna start getting a LOT more interesting from this point on, this chappie was just a load of poop, I know I know. But…PLEASE REVIEW!

Mystical Aqua


	3. Chapter 3

AHHH I know it's been like a year since I've updated, but please please PLEASIE keep on reading, I won't quit on you again, pinkie pwomise!

BRIIIIIING! The school bell rang.

"Finally," the Cherry Blossom Girl sigh. "School is o-v-e-r! Now you need to come over and help me with my costume! What look do you think I should go for?"

Tomoyo studied the gorgeous girl for a brief moment, then her lavender eyes lit up. "I know exactly what you are going to be!"

At that moment Syaoran came over, "uhh, Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked mysteriously.

Tomoyo knew immediately what was going to happen. "Okay, I'll leave you two love birds alone," she screamed, then muttered fairly noticeably to Syaoran, "make sure to come over to my place when you're done asking her so I can design matching costumes!"

Sakura's cheeks instantly became tinted with a deep red when she heart what Tomoyo was insinuating, but Syaoran just nodded with disbelief. "Alright Tom, whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

"Tehehe, okay love doves, I'll leave you two alone, but Sakura, call me when your ready for me to measure you!" And with that Tomoyo skipped off humming one tune or another, which left Sakura and Syaoran in a very awkward silence.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Oh, um, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a social call," Syaoran said, and Sakura's face dropped just a little, "it's about the Clow Cards, did you hear a strange noise yesterday?"

"Um, I think so, but no one else seemed to notice it."

"Yea, I think it's a clow card, but I'm not sure," he finished.

"It could be, but why couldn't you say this in front of Tom, she loves knowing everything about my life," Sakura inquired.

"The same reason you didn't when you heard the noise in the first place," Syaoran said. Sakura just looked back at him, questioningly. "Haven't you noticed something a little off about her?"

Sakura took a little while to think then nodded. "Yea, like yesterday for a moment I thought I saw her glaring at me, and we weren't fighting or anything, but it was probably my imagination," Sakura trailed off. _Maybe Tom was just thinking something sad when I looked back at her _Sakura thought_ yea, that's probably it…_

"Okay, I have to go Sakura, I'm gonna see if I made soccer," Syaoran said after a while.

Sakura immediately snapped back to reality, "don't worry Lil' Wolf, of course you made it! Good luck!" Sakura called after him. And with that Sakura started her walk home. Everything was going normal until she heard another screech. It sounded identical to the last one. _Oh no, not again, _Sakura thought. She looked at the sky and saw something that looked a bit like lightning flash through the sky. _What was that, there aren't any storm clouds…maybe Syaoran was right, what if the clow cards are back! _Just then an idea sprouted in her head and she dashed home.

"Where the hell is it!" Sakura thought as she frantically searched for her necklace with a miniature clow wand dangling from it. She spotted a golden flash out of the corner of her emerald eye, she immediate ran to it. _Of course, under my mattress, how could I have forgotten? _

She slowly pulled out the necklace by its gold implated chain. All of the sudden she was flooded with memories.

-----------

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sobbing for hours after she ran down to see Syaoran. She didn't know what t do. I'm such a failure, I can't believe I could lose something like this, I hate my God damn self! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I do anything right!_

_As Sakura flung herself down on her bed and cried some more she took the only remaining reminder of her clow past, ripped it off and stuffed it under her mattress, determined to forget it and all of the clow cards. While she stuffer it, she felt I piece of paper rub against her hand, but ignored it, it was probably nothing…_

_End of Flashback…_

_-----------_

_What was that piece of paper, _Sakura thought to herself as she lifted the mattress a little further upward. She gasped and blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, for there, right in front of her, was Windy, her very first clow card, her eyes swam with tears as she clutched the card close to her heart. Its warmth spread throughout her fingers and toes. Then a realization struck her, _I need to tell Syaoran about this, he'd be really pissed if I didn't. What should I do with it, I mean I heard a strange noise today and yesterday, could it be…? _But Sakura immediately shook off her futilely hopeless thoughts. _I captured all of them, there couldn't possibly be anymore…I think… _

"Hey, kaijou, get down here, I need to ask you something," a voice shouted at her from downstairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Sakura said, _Not even my nasty old brother can make me unhappy, _Sakura thought gleefully as she pranced her way downstairs.

"Hey, Yuki's coming over again tonight, so make sure that you act you normal self, stupid, that way he sees what a loser you are," Touya drawled.

"Okay," Sakura replied, in a daze. Touya stared at her with disbelief, but shook his head.

"I always knew you were an odd one…" Touya mumbled as Sakura trailed off towards the door.

"I'm going to hang out with Tomoyo," Sakura said as she left.

Sakura had indeed intended to go to Tomoyo's house, but instead her steps led her to the doormat of Syaoran's cozy apartment. She knocked repeatedly on the door until she heard Syaoran's voice call "Holy shit, I'm coming, chill!" Sakura giggled at Syaoran's anger. He swung the door open, surprised to see Sakura at his doorstep.

Sakura immediately flung herself at him knocking him down. "What the hell are you doing Sakura!" Syaoran snapped as he got up to brush himself off.

"Oh its wonderful Syaoran, you are so going to freak when you hear what just happened!" Sakura said gleefully prancing around.

Syaoran just clamped his muscular hands on Sakura's small shoulders. "Alright, what is it," he asked.

He watched Sakura slowly reach towards her shirt. "Uh, Sakura, what are you doin-," but stopped when he saw her pull out a miniature clow key dangling from a chain.

"Yea, I know about the clow key, but what does that have to do about anything?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I got home from school and felt like I had to find my necklace, then I remembered that I had felt something hard under my mattress a few years back, and I found this…" Sakura pulled out The Windy from her pocked. Syaoran just gaped.

"Sakura, there aren't any more cards, remember, I know what I might've said could've gotten you excited, but it's nothing, I'm sorry now that I even brought it up!" Syaoran said after a few moments of shock.

"See, that's exactly what I was thinking, but how do we ever know for sure, I mean, that noise could have been some coincidence that me and you heard it and no one else. Or maybe…"

Syaoran was about to say that she was acting stupid and that it was so unlikely that the clow cards were actually coming back, but his voice faltered when he saw the hopefulness in her bright emerald eyes gazing up at him. "Uh…y-yea, maybe you're right…" he stuttered. Immediately Sakura flung her arms around him.

"Oh you are so nice Little Wolf; I knew I could come to you!" Sakura turned around to leave, but stopped at the doorway. _What is she doing? _Syaoran thought, but before he had time to ponder, she turned around, bright red, and pecked on the cheek and dashed out the door, leaving Syaoran standing there, flabbergasted. _What was that for…? _

Sakura ran home, flushed all the way to her brunette hairline. _Why the hell did I do that? He probably thinks I'm some weird gross perv, oh well, at least I know what it's like to kiss him, I'll never be curious again, wait, I was never curious in the first place-right? _But before Sakura could finish her thoughts, she entered her kitchen and found a small note on the counter.

Kaijou-

I'm going on a trip with Yuki, sorry I couldn't tell you in person, he said it was kinda an emergency, well whatever, I know this leaves you home…with no supervision…whatsoever….so just don't do anything stupid, well don't do anything too stupid, to make minor stupid faults is your nature…

Your Superior Brother,

-Touya

At first Sakura was fuming at Touya's cruel letter, but then she gave it some thought…_No annoying older brother always bossing you around, house to myself, it'll just be me and Ker-_ Sakura's thoughts abruptly halted. She immediately began to feel her lower lip quiver, for it would be the first time she would be home alone without Kero… Warm tears began to stream down Sakura's fair cheeks. _Stop crying, he's gone and will never come back…_All of the sudden the phone rang. Sakura immediately pulled herself together got up, and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said. All she heard was scratching and heavy breathing on the other side.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" Still there was no reply, although she thought she heard a familiar male laugh in the background.

"Hello? If there's no one here then I'm going to hang up!" Sakura shouted frantically, but then she heard a hysterical fluting laugh.

"Tomoyo….? Is that you?" Sakura whimpered.

"Ha ha, I got you so bad!" Tomoyo cackled over the phone.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Tom, you're such a bitch!"

Tomoyo just kept on laughing until Sakura finally asked, "So, why did you call anyways, besides from the scaring me part?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, well actually YOU forgot to come over to let me measure you!" Tomoyo screeched on the other line, completely forgetting her happiness.

Sakura slapped her head with disbelief, "oh, I'm sorry Tom, I meant to, I just kinda got side tracked. But you'll never guess what."

"What," Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"Well, I found my clow key necklace, and my Windy card," Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, that's great," Tomoyo faltered.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura said.

"No, I'm fine, I was just wondering if my camera had enough film to capture all the seconds of you on tape as…THE RETURNING CARDCAPTOR!" Tomoyo shrilled, snapping back to her old self.

"Ooooo, I'm so excited, cuz yesterday and today I heard a screech in the air, but no one else did, I think it was a clow," Sakura spilled.

"Oh my frickin' God, how come you didn't tell me!" Tomoyo said with disbelief.

"Uh, well, it sort've slipped my mind…?" Sakura said in a fake tone.

"Well you better not let something like that 'slip you mind' again, or I might have to punch your face out," Tomoyo said jokingly. Sakura felt good to be able to talk to Tomoyo openly again. She probably had just imagined her acting funny.

"Oh yea, I sort of kissed Syaoran today…" Sakura mumbled, embarrassed.

"Holy crap, you're full of juicy gossip, so what happened?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura explained the situation and ended with:

"And now it's going to be really awkward around him, I'm so nervous for tomorrow!"

"Something tells me that everything will be alright, don't worry about it, everything works out perfectly for you!" Tomoyo said.

"I hope so, well, Tomoyo, I gotta go; making my self dinner since I'm gonna be home alone for a while, talk to you later!" Sakura said.

"Alright babe, see ya later," Tomoyo said.

Sakura heard the end of her phone click, and sigh, _I soo do not want to go to school tomorrow… _

That next morning Syaoran woke up late, as usual. He rushed out the door, and clamored into his run down car, half awake. He tried to recollect what had happened yesterday. _Did Sakura Kinomotto, THE Sakura Kinomotto, actually kiss me? Well, it was just a friendly peck, it probably meant nothing…_

_At school…_

Sakura, arrived late at school, as usual, and she though everything was going to be alright until she spotted a familiar tall, tosseled brunette boy racing to the same class. "Syaoran, wait up!" she called after him. _Wait, what am I doing, I'm way to embarrassed to talk to him!_ He turned around and blushed, seeing Sakura.

"Oh, um, right, hurry up," he said, "the first bell's about to ring."

Sakura nodded and ran to catch up.

"I'm coming, chill out!"

They both ran together to Professor Katawanika's classroom. They took their seats just as the bell rang. Sakura smiled at Syaoran as to say, 'right on time.'

"Settle down people, we have a new student!" The plum professor shouted. The whole room became silent, for they hadn't had a new student in years. Everyone started whispering.

"Everyone, say hello to Raidon," which was obviously the name of a striking guy who was standing at the head of the room. He ran his long fingers through his silver hair and traced the classroom with his steel gray eyes. His eyes lingered on Sakura and before leaving her, he gave her a sly, bad-ass wink…

Mystical Aqua- Tehehe, I know this chappie was a loada crap, but now things are gonna get pretty interesting, don't forget to review!

p.s. sorry bout the lame cliffhanger, but hey, at least I tried!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ho-dee-ho ho!!!! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Ahem, anyhoo, this is the new chappie, I haven't exactly started writing it yet, but I think it's going to be chock full of events, and the next chappie is the one you've all been waiting for… THE HALLOWEEN DANCE…yay, so enjoy!

Sakura was up all night thinking about that mysterious Raidon. She could not, for the life of her, get him out of her mind. Maybe it was his toned arms, or maybe it was that gorgeous face, or even maybe it was those piercing gray eyes. _Or maybe I can't get him out of my mind because he's a gross jerk and kept on staring at me, _Sakura concluded. But yet, she still felt that rush of adrenaline when she pictured him, what straight girl wouldn't? He's basically as gorgeous as Syaoran. _But I don't have any feelings for the Little Wolf, so it doesn't matter, _Sakura thought to herself. _Well, he is my friend, but that's about it, that peck on the cheek is so yesterday. _Sakura sighed and took a cautious glance at the clock.

"HOLY SHIT, 3 A.M.?!" Sakura shrieked. _I gotta go to sleep, I have to look good this week if I'm expecting to get a decent date to the dance…I wonder if Raidon will ask me…I don't even know him, what am I thinking?!_

And with that Sakura squashed her emerald eyes shut and forced herself to sleep.

"_Sakura, Sa-ku-ra…" _a faint voice wailed out to her.

Sakura bolted out of bed. "Yes, did someone call me?" Then she slapped her head and laughed, "of course not, I'm home alone…psh, I'm just paranoid, I think…" Then she shook her head, and plopped back down on her pillow. _I'm going to look terrible tomorrow… _was her final thought until her alarm clock buzzed in her ear…

Syaoran was in an especially foul mood the next morning. All of his life he was used to having Sakura to himself, for no guy had ever been as hot as he was, and he was willing to admit it.

_Why should I care if that jerk stared at Sakura the whole class, it's not like I'm in love with her or anything, _Syaoran thought as he drove himself to school.

_There are thousands of girls that would kill to have me ask them to the dance, why am I lingering over one girl that I've known practically for half of my life?_ Syaoran thought, disgusted with himself.

_Maybe it's because she's the hottest girl at school and every guy wants to do her…aw shit, what am I thinking, she's like, one of my friends, I can't say something like that, or think it…_Syaoran bashed himself as he pulled up to school. He immediately saw Sakura and she waved frantically. He smiled and made his way over.

"Hi Syaoran-Chan," Sakura squealed, stood on her tiptoes, and patted him on the head. Syaoran just shook his head; it was unreal how cute Sakura could be sometimes…

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran said groggily.

"I can't believe we're both at school on time," Sakura said with disbelief as the first bell rang.

"I'll alert the media," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Well SOMEONE got up on the wrong side of the bed," Sakura giggled, and tossed her chestnut hair over one shoulder.

_God dammit, I hate it when she does that, it's so sexy, _Syaoran thought as he took his seat in homeroom. He had almost completely forgotten the new student until he turned around to greet Tomoyo and realized he was in Tomoyo's usual spot, staring at Sakura. He noticed that Sakura looked a little uncomfortable, but he also realized she was blushing. He felt a surge of jealousy course through his toned body. He immediately cleared his throat and cast a death glare at Raidon. He simply cast Syaoran a you-know-you-want-her-too smirk. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and finished his math homework that had been assigned the previous day. This obviously caught Sakura's attention because she whispered in his ear: "oooh, somebody didn't do his homework."

"Hey, you're no homework saint," he spat.

"Hey, I'm better that you," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah right," Syaoran mumbled and turned around again.

"Alright everyone, settle down, I have an announcement for you all before you go rushing away to first hour. The Halloween Dance has been changed to this Saturday instead of next, so hurry and buy those dancing shoes, for time is running out!" Professor Katawanika proclaimed.

Sakura groaned inwardly_, there is no way I'm gonna be able to pull together a costume in one day_, she thought to herself. Instinctively she looked over at Tomoyo, who seemed to posses the same thoughts; she grimaced at Sakura, and mouthed come over to my house today after school. Sakura nodded, and rushed to her first hour class.

Her first class was math with Syaoran, and Raidon was in that class too. _Why is Syaoran staring at Raidon…he looks kinda scary, and why does Raidon keep smiling at me, oooh I feel so nervous! _Sakura thought, biting her fingernails. As that class ended, Sakura rushed out the door, and then waited outside for Syaoran to walk with him to their next class. She saw a very hot male figure come over to her, and it wasn't Syaoran. He leaned up on the wall over her with one hand, their noses inches from each other's. "I'll see you later Sakura," he said with a half smile.

"Y-y-ya, b-bye…" Sakura mumbled shyly. And as quickly as it happened, Raidon walked away. At that moment Syaoran came up.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he roared into Sakura's ear.

"U-um, talking," said Sakura nervously.

"To that guy?!?!?!" Syaoran yelled, now causing everyone in the hall to stare at them. A couple of girls were glaring at Sakura maliciously, for now she had the two hottest guys after her.

Sakura felt her temper rise up through her. "Ya, so what if I was?" She spat.

"He's a jerk, can't you tell, or are you too dumb?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Funny, last time I checked you weren't my MOTHER!" Sakura screamed and sped off down the hallway. Syaoran sigh, and looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. "Fuck off…" he mumbled and traipsed away.

Syaoran kept on walking down the hallway until he bumped into someone, who gave out a small yelp and toppled over.

Syaoran looked up and scrambled over to the girl. "Oh, Chidori, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" said Syaoran apologetically. He offered her a hand, and was surprised to see she was blushing furiously.

"I-i-it's a-a-a-a-alright..." she mumbled, and bent over to pick up her books. Syaoran rushed over to help her. They looked at each other and she giggled. Syaoran blushed, _Oh my God, I'm such a nerd, why am I blushing?_

"Well, I have t-t-to go to lunch, I'll s-s-see you later Syaoran," Chidori mumbled.

"Alright, see you around," Syaoran said. He went the same direction a few minutes later to the cafeteria.

Sakura found herself surrounded at lunch by many girls, several of whom she didn't even recognize. All of them were jawing away about either Raidon or Syaoran.

A girl turned to Sakura and gaped. In front of Sakura was and egg roll, two sandwiches, a bag of chips, noodles, and a can of pop. "How can you eat that and still maintain you're figure, you're so skinny, it's unfair!" she wailed. Sakura, not knowing quite how to respond merely shrugged, and turned to Tomoyo. She opened her mouth to start a conversation, but something-or rather someone-caught her eye. It was Raidon, already surrounded with a group of popular guys, motioning her to come over. Sakura felt her stomach lurch.

"Tomoyo, I think Raidon wants me to come over," Sakura whispered.

"Go girl, he's gorgeous!" Tomoyo squealed, "Oh, I wish I had my camera, this is so exciting!"

Sakura, glided over to him, without doing anything embarrassing, until she was about three feet away from him. She tripped. Immediately Raidon stood up and caught her, very romantically. Sakura lingered there, her face pressed against his hard abs. Then she pulled away quickly, embarrassed. She looked up at him and realized how tall he was. _Wow, he looks about Syaoran's height! _

"Th-thank you," Sakura mumbled while blushing.

"No problem, I just wanted to see if you'd want to hang out after school today," he said in a tone of someone discussing the weather.

_Damn he's good at this. _Sakura thought. "Uh, sure, do you need my number?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, yea, that would be great," he said. Sakura, completely prepared for this moment, whipped out a pen and grabbed his hand. She etched the numbers carefully onto his hand.

"Thanks, here's mine," he whipped out a piece of paper, almost as if he had prepared for this.

"Thank you, well I-I'll see you after school," she said, and almost skipped back over to Tomoyo.

Sakura told the whole story to Tomoyo, and she squealed at the appropriate spots.

"Oh jeez Sakura, that's incredible!' Chidori screamed from the crowd, but instead of looking happy for her, she glared.

"Um, yea, thanks Chidori, I didn't know you were listening," said Sakura.

"Yea, you're life has so much more action than anyone else's, what else would I be listening to?" Chidori said with a half-smile.

"He he, yea…" Sakura trailed off, a little weirded out. She began to pick up her lunch again, timidly pecking at her noodles. For some reason she just couldn't relax with everyone crowding her. Finally, after some time, she announced, "I'm gonna go take a walk," and before anyone could volunteer coming with her she said, "alone." Tomoyo got up, planning to walk with her, "no, not even you Tomoyo, sorry girl, I just kinda wanna be alone right now, I feel over crowded." Tomoyo gave a dismayed nod, held back a glare, and let Sakura go.

Sakura made her way down the hallway sighing. It felt so good to be alone, she thought to herself. She felt all her limbs relax and just glided this way and that. Her peace was not long-lasting, for Syaoran, out of no where, grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me," Sakura yelled as she spun around. But when she saw it was Syaoran, she started laughing, a little relieved. "Hey Syaoran, what's up?" she asked, but to no avail. He had a furious look in his eyes as he let her to a hallway. He backed her into a corner and stared her down, until they're bodies were pinned together. "Syaoran stop, what do you want?" she asked

He just glared and said, so quietly that Sakura had to strain her ears, "are you going out with that new prat, Raidon?"

Sakura instantly became infuriated, "I freakin told you! You aren't my parents, I don't need your permission to go out with anyone. And all he did was get my number and ask if I wanted to hang out after school! That's it! Get off my back!"

He nodded and let her go, Sakura walked away with a racing heart. _That was so weird…Syaoran's never acted like that before, I'm gonna have to slap him when he comes back to his sensed, _Sakura thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Syaoran lingered in that hallway and thought with a small grin, _I am going to mess that kid's face up. _

Authors note: AHHH SYAORAN SCARY THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!! I even got scared by him, don't worry, he's just jealous. But anyhoo, I know it's been a while since I updated, sowwi….I'll update more frequently now, I promise! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I lied, this isn't the Halloween Dance chappie, but next chappie most likely is. I mean, I need a whole chapter to go through all that drama, and how can I do that if Sakura hasn't even been asked out yet!? Haha, okies here we go, CHAPPIE 5!!! (I'm not really sure if this one is going to be a load of poop yet, I'll try to make it as interesting as I can)

DISCLAIMER (my first one, wheeeeeeee): I don't own any of the characters in my story, except the delicious Raidon. Tehehehehehe…

Sakura twiddled her thumbs the rest of the day. All she could think about was Syaoran, and how scary he had gotten. He acted like she was his possession or something. The more her thoughts lingered on the subject, the higher her temper boiled. In the last few minutes of class, she became so overwhelmed with anger; she turned around and glared straight into Syaoran's dark eyes. He just gave a smug smirk and rolled his eyes. Sakura turned back around and heaved a sigh.

"Excuse Ms. Kinomoto, did you have an urge to speak to Mr. Li?" her teacher questioned, a slightly amused look danced around his eyes.

"Uh…no, sorry…" Sakura mumbled.

"Fine, fine, but you have just earned a detention for Mr. Li and yourself. It will be fifteen minutes after school today until 6:00."

"What?!" Sakura and Syaoran screeched in unison.

"You will be prompt or I will double you detentions," he concluded in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," they mumbled. Sakura felt Syaoran's stare scorching her back. She half-smiled, thinking that she got him back for his dumb behavior until she realized, _what about my date with Raidon?! _ She cast a glance at Syaoran, whose thoughts seemed parallel to hers, for he had a smug smile dancing on his lips.

When class had ended, Sakura quickly ran out of the classroom and to her locker, that way she could get to detention on time. She punched in her locker code, but it just wouldn't open! _It must be jammed, dammit! _She thought. Then she banged her locker in frustration. Everyone cast her bewildered looks and then just kept on walking. She thought that all was lost, with only five minutes to return to her classroom for detention, until a familiar pair of gray eyes met hers. She blushed and turned away.

"Something the matter," Raidon asked, his eyes flooded with humor.

"Nothing, I just can't get my locker open," Sakura mumbled.

"I can take care of that," he said, and with relative ease, pulled open her locker.

"Oh…thank you," she said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smirk, and then leaned up against her locker, his arms folded he said, "I heard you have a detention, so, to make up for us not hanging out today, do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me tomorrow?"

Sakura stood there, flabbergasted, and when she was finally able to speak, she spit out, "yea, sure, that would be g-great."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow around seven."

"Th-thank you," she said.

"Any time, well you'd better get to your detention, I don't want to make you late, later Sakura," he said, and came an inch within her nose. Then he walked away.

"Y-yea, bye…" said Sakura, dazed.

Sakura skidded into the classroom just as the clock struck 3:15. "Phew," she mumbled as she unconsciously slid into the desk next to Syaoran.

"Right at the nick of time, as always Ms. Kinomoto," said the professor. And thus, detention began. 3:00 advanced to 4:00, and when 4:00 advanced to five, the professor broke the silence. "I am going to go run some errands outside of school; I'll have the custodian release you when 6:00 comes. Have a wonderful rest of the evening."

Sakura groaned inwardly. She did NOT want to be alone in the classroom with Syaoran. She jumped as she heard the door shut behind the professor. While Syaoran was as cool as can be, Sakura shifted around in her seat uncomfortably. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a mocking smile on Syaoran's face, as he watched Sakura stiffen under the awkwardness.

"This isn't funny," she blurted out in frustration.

"Yea it is," he replied.

"No its not, I would rather be in this room with anyone but you right now," she shouted.

"Good, the feeling's mutual," Syaoran said coolly, drawing a hand through his tousled chestnut hair.

"Why on earth should you not want to be here with me, I'm not the one who was being a jerk earlier. I wasn't the one who was telling you who you shouldn't go out with. I have the right to not want to be here with you, not vice-versa!" she said.

Syaoran got up and started walking around the room, taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Walking around! Got a problem with that?" he said exasperatedly.

"There was no need to get all moody on me, you've done that enough today," she glared at him.

He came over to her desk, put both hands on to lean on it, and stared straight into her eyes. "Don't go out with that kid," he said.

"We've been through this, jackass. Oh yea, I'm going to the Halloween dance with him, there's nothing you can do about it," she said with a matter-of-fact tone.

He gave her a murderous glare, and then got up and continued pacing around the perimeter of the classroom, and then he stopped, and leaned up against the wall, gazing at her. Sakura felt him staring at her, but ignored it and tossed a curl over her shoulder. He chuckled and took his original seat next to her.

More time passed, and Sakura began to get worried when she realized in was dark out. She looked at the clock and gasped when it red 6:36. _We should have been let out a long time ago! _She looked over to Syaoran and notioned over to the clock. He looked equally surprised, and headed to the door. He opened it and gestured her to come over.

"The janitor must have forgotten about us," Syaoran said, and held the door open for Sakura as she walked out.

"So, should we just…leave?" she asked.

"I guess so, we'll just have to explain to our profess-"Syaoran cut off and stiffened, his jaw still frozen in the midst of saying a word. But it wasn't just Syaoran, everything else seemed petrified in their spots, almost as if time had stopp- Sakura anxiously cocked her head to the side and realized that time, indeed, had stopped.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, snap out of it!" she cried, while trying to shake the unmoving Syaoran.

"Ok, Ok, this is fine, I can work through this, its probably just….." Sakura thought for a moment, then froze, "a clow card…." She quickly unclasped her necklace and performed her chant. She tried to spit it out, but it just wouldn't come to her, then a new chant came to her, and she cried, "Clow key clow key, under your strength I cower, please, grant me your magic and power!" From her hand her necklace grew into her clow wand. She gasped with joy, and hugged her familiar wand close.

"-sor" Syaoran completed.

Sakura looked over at him, and he looked as flabbergasted as she did. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what," she said.

"Well, one second you were standing here listening to me, and the next second your over there with…you clow wand!" he said.

"Time froze Syaoran! You were just standing there I had no idea what to do, and then I thought it was a clow card, so I released the wand."

Syaoran contemplated for a bit. "Um, alright, let's look around to see if there really is a clow card. Have windy ready."

Sakura pulled out the windy card and nodded. They went around the school many times, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Both of them were beginning to get very frustrated since their search was to no avail.

"Syaoran this is useless, let's just go home."

Syaoran nodded in hesitant agreement, still uneasy. They both silently headed for the door.

It happened again, Syaoran stiffened in place and froze in mid stride. Sakura began to look scared. She held out her wand like it was a stick protecting her and went up and down the hallway. She waited for a long time for the spell to be lifted, and for time to be normal again, but it wasn't like last time. Syaoran was frozen for a long time. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. _I'm so weak, I can't even find a clow card, I bet its right under my nose, _She thought.

Her steps led her to Professor Katawanika's room, a room where she had been late so many times. She remembered all the times her and Syaoran laughed and glared at each other in this room. _What if he never comes back, _she thought, _and all I can remember is being mad at him over stupid Raidon!_ Suddenly, a flickering light caught her eye. She looked up at the clock, still frozen in time. But this clock was glowing.

She took out Windy, and chanted, "Clow card hear my plight, release the light!" she cried, and Windy emerged. She instructed windy to take the clock high on the ceiling and bring it to her. When the clock was brought down, Sakura felt power surging through it. _Yup, this is definitely it, _she thought happily to herself.

Then, she took her wand and said, "Return to your powers confined, clow card!"

The familiar print clow card drifted into her hands. There was a picture of a clock, and was labeled The Punctual.

"Sakura? Sakura!" a voice was calling in the hallway.

Sakura ran out and gave Syaoran the biggest hug. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Finally, they drew apart. She showed him the Clow Card.

"The Punctual? Just what you need!" he said. Sakura just rolled her eyes and playfully whacked him upside the head.

"I guess we should go home then, finally," he said.

"Yea, I guess so," she agreed.

They were out the door and about to part ways until Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Um, could you, maybe, um walk me home?" Sakura asked feebly.

"Of course."

Author's Note: WHEEEEE CHAPPIE FIVE COMEPLETED. Wow, this was pretty intense, I know. Finally some clow card action though, that was pretty freakin' exciting. So, I can't avoid it anymore, next chapter is gonna be the long-awaited Halloween dance! Sakura needs to hurry and get her last minute costume. Okies, I'm gonna get started on that, bye bye! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: CHAPTER SIX IS HERE!!!! WOOT!!! This is the Halloween dance, be excited, a lot of drama will happen here….

When Sakura awoke the next morning, her thought directly went to the previous night. _A clow card, I thought I had recovered them all…_she thought with her eyes still not open. She then stretcher on her bed and groggily flickered her eyes open. She gazed around her room. _The same as ever…_ she thought, though her eyes lingered on the clow card a tad…_or maybe not…_she thought with a smirk.

She gazed over to her clock. Bold red numbers screamed she was an hour late to meet at the mall with Tomoyo; it was already going on 11:00 am! Sakura squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds and clamored lazily out of bed. She quickly ran a comb through her hair, putting it into a perky high pony, her glossy curls hanging midway down her back. As soon as she finished applying a bit of mascara and lip gloss, she went to her closet. Without thinking she grabbed a navy hoodie and her favorite tight jeans. It wasn't revealing, but it made her look her amazing. But then again, even a paper sack would make her look amazing. She stole a glance at the mirror and rushed to the bus stop, her trembling fingers dialing Tomoyo's number. Of course she knew it by heart.

"Your skinny ass is so late it's not even funny," Tomoyo said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo! I'm on the bus right now, I'll be there in about ten," Sakura said, feeling completely guilty.

Tomoyo giggled. "It's alright girl, you know I still love you, just meet me outside of this shop called UnderCover, it's totally chic costume place that just opened."

"Ok Toms, I'll be right there." As soon as the bus screeched to a halt, Sakura tore off, in search for Tomoyo. She gazed at a discreet so called "mall map", trying to interpret it. She squinted at all the little numbers that were supposed to represent shops. Finally, after a few minutes of staring, she discovered that UnderCover was on the first floor. _Oh well, I'll just wander around and eventually run into it, _she thought and quickly turned around without looking and certainly ran into something. A very hard, muscular something. A very attractive, silver-haired grey-eyed something.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, and looked up into his hard eyes. He was wearing one of his sexy, haughty, yeah-I'm- a-hot-bad-ass-and-I-know-it grins. She quickly stepped away from him, she felt a little uncomfortable standing less than an inch away from anyone, more or less Raidon.

"Don't be, it's not every day that a man gets to stand so close to such a beautiful lady as you," he articulated his eyes boring down into hers. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that she stepped back, for now she could see his entire…fine…self. He was wearing a somewhat tight black shirt, and oh God, those arms…you could practically see his six pack. She noticed she was staring a little too long and went beet red. She stared at the ground.

"I have to go meet Tomoyo, I'll see you later," she said, somewhat lamely.

"OK, I'll pick you up around 7:00," he said, a strange flicker in his eyes. She nodded and stumbled away in some random direction, feeling his eyes on her…very lower back. She felt herself blush again, thanking God that she wasn't looking at him. Finally, she spotted Tomoyo, who was over enthusiastically waving.

"Sorry I'm a bit later than what I said, I kind of ran into Raidon on my way here," she told Tomoyo, and gave her the Spark Notes version of what happened.

"Oh my gosh…GET IN HERE" she said, quickly pulling…shoving Sakura into the store. Sakura gazed around the quaint shop. There were quite a few girls she knew bustling this way and that. She and Tomoyo scanned the racks, looking for something to stand out. It seemed they had checked every rack, but all the ones Sakura tried on made her look like a slut (especially the devil costume).

"Tomoyo, this is hopeless!" Sakura said in an exasperated sigh and plopped down in a remote corner of the store. She felt herself sit on an amazingly smooth fabric. She quickly stood up to look at it. She and Tomoyo gasped in unison as they both stared at it. It was a tank top dress, made of the softest, most pure white silk she had ever felt.

"Try that on right now Sakura!" Tomoyo ordered.

Sakura ran into the dressing room and slipped it on. She looked into the floor-length mirror as gasped. It fit perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places. The neckline was a little low, but not too revealing. Just enough to get Raidon curious. The dress came down to about midway down her thigh. And there was an elegant emerald ribbon which clung to her waist.

"Sakura…you look like an angel!" Tomoyo gasped. "Wait, stay here and change I'll be right back!" Tomoyo called, already running out of the store.

It was going on four o' clock by the time they reached Sakura's empty house. Sakura was beginning to become a little panicky. She still had to shower, do her hair, make-up, and accessorize…in just three hours! So the instant she reached her room, she snatched pink fluffy towel from her messy floor and darted into the shower.

A half an hour later Tomoyo was becoming a tad impatient. "Come ON Sakura-Chan!" she yelled while banging on the door. "Ten years later!"

At that moment Sakura emerged in an off-white generic bathrobe, and her towel around her head, resembling a turban.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," Sakura said, her eyes revealing she was on the verge of laughter at Tomoyo's impatience.

"About time, we have so many things to do!" and with that, Tomoyo whipped out jade green ribbons that matched the ribbon on Sakura's dress, a blow-drier, curling iron, and make-up. "It's time to work my magic," Tomoyo said, her eyes gleaming as she stood back and cracked her knuckles.

It took all two and a half hours for Sakura to be completely made-over. She slipped on her dress over her freshly shaved legs and came out of the bathroom. "How do I look…?" Sakura asked timidly as she emerged.

"W-wow," was all Tomoyo could spit out. Wow was right. Sakura's deep chestnut hair had been blow dried and curled. Tomoyo miraculously curled the ribbons along with her glossy locks, which now hung three-quarters of the way down her back. The green in the dress and in her hair positively electrified her already bright eyes. Her eyes were more dramatic with eyeliner, mascara, and neutral tones of eye shadow. The dress length showed off her flawless legs, and the white made them look perfectly tan.

"Is that a good wow?" Sakura asked, biting her now deep red, full lips.

"Holy shit Sakura, you really are an angel!" Tomoyo said. Which was not exactly the look she was going for, she had tried to dress up as a fairy. But everything about her was just too angelic. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the doorbell chime.

"He's here!" Sakura giggled excitedly, her cheeks flushed. She glided down the staircase and opened the door. Her French manicured nails bent down the metal handle of her front door, her heart beating rapidly. When she opened the door she looked at Raidon, dumbstruck. He had his hair gelled into a fo-hawk, a tight black shirt which showed off his amazingly chiseled body, and baggy jeans with chains. He had put fake lip piercings and eyebrow piercings and was even wearing a little eyeliner himself. It looked totally Joel Madden. In other words, he looked fine.

When Raidon looked at Sakura, he was completely taken aback. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His heart raced at her leg and tine cleavage exposure. "Sakura, you are the most beautiful fairy I have ever seen in my entire life," he said with a strange, almost hungry glint in his eye as he took her arm and led her to his car. _He guessed what I dressed up as! _Sakura though happily as he opened her door for her.

"So…are you a…punk rocker?" Sakura guessed, surprised by her own confidence.

"So you've noticed," he said in his sexy drawl.

Sakura giggled and they made light conversation on their way to the dance. Mostly it was consisting of him telling her how utterly beautiful she was. Sakura remained composed and was reminding herself not to blush too much at his outrageous compliments. They entered the school, only half an hour late. Everyone turned and gaped at the shockingly good-looking couple. Sakura absent-mindedly scanned the room for Syaoran and found him, staring at her while he grinded with Chidori. He was shirtless, to the pleasure of many girls, ogling at his muscles which were at the same level as Raidon's, and was wearing Abercrombie sweatpants with sunglasses in his tousled brown locks.

"Did you see Syaoran, he's supposed to be an Abercrombie model," she heard some girls chattering a few yards away. Sakura forced herself to rip her eyes away from Syaoran and back onto Raidon. He was giving her an assessing look with those steel grey eyes. He smiled as she unconscientiously shivered. He wrapped an arm over her possessively and led her to the dance floor, where people were dancing a little…widely… to put it lightly.

"Miss Kinomoto, would you please grace me with you acceptance to dance," Raidon asked suavely.

Sakura blushed, she was not too fond of grinding but she went nodded anyway. She didn't want him to think she was a complete nerd. It also helped that Syaoran was only a little ways away, and it would totally make him jealous. His strong hands gripped her small waist as he stood behind her. They were swaying to the beat of some raunchy hip hop song, and Sakura soon began to relax, leaning more into him.

A few yards away Syaoran was glaring. _What the hell is she doing?! She looks like a tramp; dressed like that _(he's one to talk). _I can't believe her. She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen though, _he thought, watching her dark brown glory sway to and fro. And that dress made him realize what an amazing figure she had. _Wait, what am I thinking?! I have a perfectly hot date with me; I need to settle down…_

After a few songs Sakura announced she was thirsty.

"Oh, so am I, I'll go get us some," he said, smiley cockily down at her. Sakura nodded, and decided to go over and say hi to Syaoran. She crept up behind him and whispered in his ear with the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Last night was amazing," she cooed.

He whipped around, almost knocking Chidori over to see who it was. He looked on the verge of laughter when he saw it was Sakura.

"Hey Little Wolf, how are you?" she asked, forcing her eyes to look away from his ahrd body.

"I'm good what about you?" he asked, his voice a bit resentful after remembering who her date was.

"Eh, alright, I got _no_ sleep after last night we were up _so _late" she said in that mock-sexy voice, but immediately stopped when she saw Chidori glaring at her.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and embraced her in a tight hug. Sakura inhaled his cologne and buried her head against his bear chest. "Well I'm going to go get something to drink for me and Chidori, I'll see you around."

Sakura watched him leave, and felt a tad jealous. But she immediately forgot her envy when Raidon came over to her.

"Do you want to sit over at that table?" he asked, motioning toward a circular plastic table covered with black and orange tissue paper. Sakura nodded, she saw a few mutual friends sitting close by so there wouldn't be complete awkward silence.

As they approached the table Sakura decided to go "powder her nose". Raidon laughed a little and nodded. She went to the girls' room, and when she emerged, everyone was silent. The only thing to be heard was the booming music. In fact, she didn't _see _anyone at all. Just then she gasped as she looked at the ceiling. Everyone seemed to be floating, and apparently, knocked out.

She looked up at the ceiling for Raidon, but didn't see him anywhere. She was becoming frantic and started running through halls, looking up and down for any sign of the clow card that was so obviously doing this.

Until she ran into something very hard.

Something very good-looking.

Something very tan.

Something that smelled very good.

Something bare chested.

"Syaoran!"

A/N: WOOOOOOTTTT that chapter took fo eva. hahahahahaha. Ya so I'm super excited that the Halloween Dance is coming to an end, because drama's a brewin' after. Hahahahaha so make sure to review or I'll cry!


End file.
